Crew Officers
Background Crew Officers are Junior Officers & Senior Officers entrusted with the leadership & supervision of Enlisted Imperial Navy Crewmen. These officers' authority extends only as far as their immediate professional discipline (gunnery, engineering, logistics, administration, technical, navigation, medical, scientific etc.). Specialty Officers are considered Crew Officers. Officer to Enlisted Ratio (Imperial Gunners, example) Example 1 --- Heavy Turbolaser Turret An example of rank in action would be a Gunnery Captain overseeing the 10-hour shift crew of a Heavy Turbolaser Turret (8 such weapons on the Darkest Night). 2 Lieutenant Commanders would each oversee 4 of those weapon emplacements individually, while a Commander would oversee all 8 emplacements as a whole. That would equal to 16 Gunnery Captains, 16 Chief Gunnery Officers (Junior/Senior Lieutenants), 4 Lieutenant Commanders, and 1 Commander or 35 Crew Officers to oversee the 6 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets and their enlisted crew of 4 (plus Gunnery Captain & Chief Gunnery Officer, 6). That is 64 enlisted crew overseen by 37 Crew Officers on a daily 24 hour shift. Add in two rotating crews to cover for a 7th day off (6 day work week) and you have 80 enlisted, 20 Gunnery Captains, 20 Chief Gunnery Officers, 4 Lieutenant Commanders, and 1 Commander (for a total of 125 personnel). Example 2 --- XX-9 Heavy Turbolaser Another example of rank in action would be a Chief Gunnery Officer (Junior/Senior Lieutenants) overseeing the 10-hour shift crew of a XX-9 Heavy Turbolaser (70 such weapons on the Darkest Night). 1 Gunnery Captain would oversee a group of 5 such weapon emplacements, while a Lieutenant Commander would oversee every 2 groups (10 emplacements), and a Commander would oversee every 6 groups (30 emplacements). A separate Commander would be in charge of the 10 turbolasers in the rear. That would equal to 70 Chief Gunnery Officers, 14 Gunnery Captains, 7 Lieutenant Commanders, and 3 Commanders or 94 Crew Officers to oversee the 70 XX-9 Turbolaser Cannons and their enlisted crew of 3 (plus Chief Gunnery Officer, 4). That is 420 enlisted crew overseen by 188 Crew Officers on a daily 24 hour shift. Add in 11 rotating crews to cover for a 7th day off (6 day work week) and you have 453 enlisted, 81 Chief Gunnery Officers, 7 Lieutenant Commanders, and 3 Commanders (for a total of 544 personnel). Example 3 --- Light Gun Batteries Another example of rank in action would be a Gunnery Sergeant overseeing the 10-hour shift crew of a Dual Light Gun Battery (60 such weapons on the Darkest Night). 1 Chief Gunnery Officer (Junior/Senior Lieutenants) would oversee a group of 5 such weapon emplacements, while a Gunnery Captain would oversee every 3 groups (15 emplacements), a Lieutenant Commander would oversee every 6 groups (30 emplacements), and a Commander would oversee all 60 emplacements. That would equal to 60 Gunnery Sergeants, 12 Chief Gunnery Officers, 4 Gunnery Captains, 2 Lieutenant Commanders, and 1 Commander or 19 Crew Officers to oversee the 60 Dual Light Gun Batteries and their enlisted crew of 2 (1 Gunnery Sergeant, plus 1 Imperial Gunner). That is 240 enlisted crew overseen by 36 Crew Officers on a daily 24 hour shift. Add in 10 rotating crews to cover for a 7th day off (6 day work week) and you have 260 enlisted,12 Chief Gunnery Officers, 4 Gunnery Captains, 2 Lieutenant Commanders, and 1 Commander (for a total of 279 personnel). Rank Hierarchy * Please see Star Destroyer Hierarchy (Complete Chart) Category:Imperial